


九十九朵玫瑰

by kocha8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocha8/pseuds/kocha8
Summary: # 好愛一直給我腦洞的朋友們





	

 

 

『啊，這個男人又來了。』

 

 

 

Bucky看著那位一臉不安地站在自己的花店門前的男人。『大慨又送花給女朋友了吧。』

 

放下手上的薰衣草，堆起笑臉迎來他的客人。

 

 

「歡迎光臨，請問有甚麼可以幫到你嗎？」身穿一套合身的西裝，滿臉通紅的男人看著Bucky說，

「請給我一束雛菊。」

 

「好的請稍等一下。」

 

 

Bucky轉身拿出包裝紙，再到店的角落裡拿出不同顏色的雛菊。

現在剛踏入三月，剛好是雛菊的花期，把白色，粉色，紅色盛開的花包在一起，再配上小小的蝴蝶結絲帶，交到男人的手上，

 

 

男人接過花束，默默地放下錢。

「希望你有美好的一天。」Bucky說。男人只是緊抱著花束，點了一下頭，就轉身離開了花店。

 

 

 

 

看著那位金髮男士的身影消失在轉角後，Bucky再看著放桌上的薰衣草。

 

 

距離那位男人來花店已經過了快三個月了，金髮藍眼，看上去和Bucky的年齡相約，很英俊高大的男人。由第一次來到花店時就像無數個男生一樣，一臉想買花給女朋友，可是自己一個人到花店時又一臉尷尬緊張的樣子。Bucky只是向他說了一句歡迎光臨，金髮男就滿臉通紅。結結巴巴地說著請給他包一束花，放下錢就離開了。

 

一開始Bucky只當又是一個想討女朋友歡心的英俊小子，很快就忘了有這麼的一位客人。

 

 

可是兩個星期後，那位男人又來了。

依舊是一臉不安，拿過包好的粉紅玫瑰就轉身走了。當這位神秘的客人來了一個月後，Bucky懷疑那只是一位替母親買花裝飾家裡的男人。但之後男人開始會指定不同的花來包裝了。玫瑰，鬱金香，蒲公英. . .那些花的花語都和幸福和愛情相關。

 

在踏入了第三個月時，Bucky就覺得那位男人的女朋友有著那麼疼愛自己的男朋友應該很幸福吧，

也期待起來有一天會聽到男人要99朵紅玫瑰的一天。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky當了花店已經快三年了，大學時他念了商學系，畢業後投身社會時就整天和人和錢打交道。

生活說得上富裕，可是他總有種說不上的空虛感。

他和很多女生或是男生談戀愛，可是最後都分開了，他很擅長和其他人相處，但到了最後每一個女朋友男朋友都會說，「Bucky，你很好，各個方面都很好，可是你不懂愛情。」

忙碌的生活沒有讓Bucky多想，反正他自己一個人也可以活得很好。

 

 

他想，

 

大慨是直到他妹妹結婚的那一天吧。

 

在婚禮他感受到了那種感動和幸福的氣氛，每個人都笑著交流，跳舞。

自己最寵愛的妹妹也走上了另一個人生的開始。Bucky只記得自己喝了很多酒，看到妹妹幸福地笑時也不小心偷偷哭了。

 

 

 

但讓他再一次感受到那種空虛感是他獨身一人回家時。

他現在沒有愛情，生活只有工作，而他現在的工作也令到他自己不高興的話，何不自己也開始另一條路？

Bucky冷靜地想了很久，也計劃了差不多一年。就離開了現在這份工作，在家附近開了一家小小的花店。

 

 

很多很多人都問過Bucky為甚麼會想做這個決定，他只是笑說他母親很喜歡花，

等他把花店的運作都弄好後他就去環遊世界，等待退休了的母親可以打理這小小的花店。

當然這話有一半真一半假，

他的確是想滿足他母親長久的心願，他母親很喜歡現在的工作，可是心底裡又想有一家花店。Bucky只是提早準備，

而他母親知道花店這件事時也高興了一整個月，現在每個星期也有一兩天是母親看店。

另外一面是Bucky真的是想開始他另一個人生。小時候他曾經不小心跌斷了左手，躺在醫院一個月。他會把每天母親送來的花都派給醫院裡其他的人，

那裡有很多很悲傷，很痛苦的人，但他們都會因為小男孩一朵小小的花而笑了。

在花店開張了之後，他的妹妹挺著大肚子對他說，「很久沒看過哥哥這麼溫柔地笑了。」

 

 

 

對啊，他自己也忘了這種沒有虛偽的笑容。

 

 

 

 

「謝謝光顧。」看著又一對小男生小女生拖著手抱著花步出店外，他知道不是每一位在他的店裡買過花的人都會永遠得到幸福，

可是他相信只是因為他的花，可以令到其他人在現在這一刻有了多一點的幸福，也許這麼就足夠了。

Bucky自己的感情生活還是這麼空白，現在打理花店的日子不比以往清閒，選花，入貨，包裝，運輸，打掃都是他自己一人來做。

他自己不太著急，可是反倒是家人和朋友開始著急， 開始介紹不同男男女女給他。

母親也步入了退休的年齡，愈來愈多日子待在花店裡。不過很多時候運輸的工作還是交給Bucky來做。

這天的訂單是要送到辦公室裡，Bucky正在和大樓的接待處小姐們一邊談話一邊辦手續時，有人在電梯裡一邊說著電話一邊走了出來，

 

「..........我也知道，可是他不記得所以還是要慢慢來.....。」

 

 

Bucky抬起頭來，看到經常來店裡的金髮男人穿著西裝快步走著，

 

『啊，視線對上了。』

 

 

Bucky笑著點了點頭，那男人瞪大了雙眼，點了點頭就快步走了。

「啊，Rogers先生今天還是那麼帥。」接待處的小姐們看著金髮男人一邊說，

「可是聽說他還是沒有女朋友。」

 

 

 

Bucky疑惑地說，「可是他經常來買花啊。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky今天也站在店裡挑選三色堇，一邊進行自我檢討，他沒想到那天他不小心說的一句話就讓那些接待處的小姐們炸開了。

可能那男人是進行秘密戀愛不想別人知道的吧，他說的話也不知道會不會影響到了別人的幸福.........他聽到了接待處小姐直到他坎前還在討論是哪位辦公室的女士當上了那位鑽石單身漢的女朋友。

Bucky有點沮喪地低下頭來，想著他應該去道歉吧，

可是他不知道那位客人的名字是甚麼，到他工作的大樓找他也好像不太對，他只是一間小小的花店的店主，他只是Bucky的客人。

 

玻璃門被大力地推開，風鈴激烈地搖晃，

 

 

 

「歡迎光......臨....」

 

 

 

 

是那位英俊的金髮客人。

 

Bucky這時候馬上在腦裡想起了一百個最壞的打算，

 

他應該是來罵自己不小心說了客人的資料，

他那麼強壯給他打一拳應該很痛吧，

還是他要拿律師信來告Bucky.......不管是那一個可能性他都應該先向客人道歉吧。

 

 

 

 

 

金髮男人已經皺著眉頭看起來一臉怒氣地大步走到Bucky臉前，

 

「真的很對不...！？」「你誤會了！」

 

 

 

 

男人打斷了Bucky的道歉。

 

「我沒有女朋友。」這時候Bucky有點反應不過來到底站在他前方的人是想做甚麼，

 

 

他不是來打自己的嗎？他沒有女朋友？

 

金髮男人握起了Bucky的手，

 

 

 

 

 

 

「我...........我喜歡你！如果你拒絕的話我也不介意，可是我們可以至少從朋友開始嗎？」

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky對眼前的狀況有點消化不來，

只是想著啊不用被打了就呆呆地點了一下頭。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

不過後來有一件事他猜對了，

 

那男人在三十六個月後真的在他的店裡訂了九十九朵玫瑰，

 

但之後他把玫瑰再交到Bucky手裡就是他沒有猜對的下續了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

薰衣草# 等待愛情

三色堇# 請思念我

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

『啊，這個男人又來了。』

 

 

 

Steve看著在醫院前的小貨車，Steve雖然現在看起來和平常的男性一樣，甚至可以被撥入高大強壯的種類。

可是在他小時侯只是一個矮小多病的小孩，要不是這家醫院的醫生一直沒有放棄治療他，他可能也不可能活到今天了吧。

現在每到週未Steve就會來醫院當義工，而差不多每週他都看到有一架裝滿花朵的小貨車停在了醫院門前。一開始他只是以為是那位家屬訂了花，

後來有一天他看到每個兒童病房的小孩床頭上都有了一朵小小的花，連最沉默寡言的小女孩都拿著花朵掛起笑容和其他小孩聊天時，他好奇地問了護士，

 

 

 

「喔是Bucky又送花來了。」「誰是Bucky？」Steve問。

 

 

 

 

 

Steve看著手上的小紙條，再看著眼前的店。

 

他母親說想換一下家裡的花，於是上星期他問了醫院護士有關那位神秘的花店店主的事，想說可以認識一下醫院的義工還可以順道完成母親的給任務。

花店裡透出和暖的燈光，推開門時門上的風鈴響起。

 

在店的盡頭可以看見有一名男人正低下頭拿修剪著一束紫色的花，聽到風鈴的聲音時男人抬起頭來，微笑著說了一句，

 

 

 

「歡迎光臨。」

 

 

 

 

說真的Steve是一個蠻守舊的人，他不太相信一見鍾情甚麼的，愛情都是要慢慢建立起來的，可是現在他覺得自己好像哮喘發作似的喘不過起來，心臟的聲音變得有點大，他完全忘了母親要的花的品種，只可以說了一句請給他一束花這種像笨蛋一樣的說話，眼前的男人笑著說了請稍等一下就轉身挑選起了花朵。Steve不敢亂動，只可以悄悄地打量店主?樣子的男人，

 

他比Steve矮了一點點，深棕色的頭髮束了起馬尾，露出了後頸。灰藍色的眼睛帶著一點點憂鬱，可是笑起來很好看，

 

Steve很想親吻這個人的眼角。

 

「先生，你要的花束好了。」

 

 

店主的聲音令Steve一下子亂套，好像被眼前的人發現了自己在想的事似的。他只是慌張地放下了錢，拿著花就離開了。

 

 

 

 

 

那次之後他就像個第一次戀愛的小子似的，不定時去那家花店，還有在醫院打聽Bucky的消息，意外的是以前Bucky也曾入住那家醫院。

每當他知道更多有關Bucky的事，從Bucky手上拿過更多的花，再看向他的雙眼時，Steve的心臟就會跳的更快。

 

 

 

他知道了這家花店開了快三年，Bucky以前也入住過醫院，他會免費送花到醫院給不同的病人，Bucky總會笑著迎送每一個客人，也會很詳細地解答每個客人的問題。

Steve第一次想要了解更多一個人，他開始會去學習有關花的知識之後再去店裡買。他知道他看上去有點像變態，因為Bucky開始會用一種奇怪的眼神看著他。不過Steve還是鼓不起勇氣對Bucky說上甚麼話。

 

 

 

 

 

差不多他的所有朋友都知道了Steve正傻傻地追求一個帥氣的花店店主了，起因是因為Steve的家裡有著一盤單身男子不會有的花束，

而且有一次Natasha好像還知道了是那家花店，有一天還和Sam捧了一大束滿天星回來給Steve，

 

「想不到你是喜歡這種類型的啊Steve，我看我不用再介紹女孩給你了。」

 

Steve只想找個地洞埋了自己。

 

 

 

 

 

 

這天是星期六，Steve比平常早了一點到了醫院，

看到Bucky的小貨車今天也停在了醫院外，每次他到醫院時總是被分到了和Bucky送花的病房不同的樓層，以至到他到現在為止都一次也沒在醫院裡見過Bucky。

他像往常一樣到了兒童病房的樓層，電梯門剛打開他就聽見了小孩們的聲音，

 

 

 

 

隔著玻璃他看到了Bucky。

 

陽光曬在Bucky柔和的笑容上，他正坐在病床上和一名小女孩聊天，小女孩也害羞地笑了。

Bucky的腳邊有著一大籃花朵，他拿起了一朵向日葵，遞給了那位女孩。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

花香混進了醫院的味道，也是這樣的下午，金黃色的陽光，向日葵。

 

 

Steve記得他的病床旁邊曾經有一個男孩也是這樣遞給了他一朵向日葵。

 

 

 

記憶像泉水一樣湧現了出來，小時候的住院回憶是他一生中不太想再想起來的事，很多事情他都很久沒有再回憶。

但現在他想起來了，Bucky是曾經和他住了一個月的醫院，每天都給他花朵的男孩。

 

他抬頭看了一眼Bucky，可是他現在可以怎麼做，直接進去說，你好我想和你交個朋友我們以前住過同一個病房他還記得那個瘦得可以被風吹走的男孩嗎？

Steve今天很丟臉地逃跑到了別的樓層。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「老兄，你都說了以前曾經和他見過面了，這是緣份啊。就直接對他說喜歡他就好了啊。」Steve一邊離開辦公室一邊打電話給Sam說他最近的煩惱，

「我知道，可是他不記得所以還是要慢慢來.....。」

步出電梯的那一刻他聞到了花香，他看到了Bucky。

捧著花站在了接待處前和女孩們聊天，Steve的心跳了一拍，Bucky看到了自己而且對他點頭。

Steve今天也逃跑了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「Steve，你談戀愛了嗎。」坐在他旁邊辦公桌的Wanda問，

「現在還沒有找到合適的對象。」Steve淡淡地回答，

 

「可是現在整個辦公室都在傳你有了女朋友........是接待處的Jane說的，

說聽到你最近一直買花，要是真的談戀愛的話就不用瞞著我們，滿足一下大家的好奇心吧Steve。」

 

正當Steve想開口回應時，慢著.......接待處？

 

會知道他買花的人不多，昨天Bucky在接待處，他知道我經常買花.................他誤會了我一直買花是送給女朋友！？

Steve抬頭看了一下時鐘，還有一小時Bucky的花店就關門了，現在還趕得及。

 

「Wanda我先下班了，明天見。」Steve不理會其他同事的目光，抓起了外套和公事包就衝出了門。

 

 

這時剛好是下班的高峰時段，計程車被堵在了兩個街口外，

Steve只可以提早下車，跑到花店。燈還亮著，可以看到Bucky還是站在他的桌前，

Steve推開門，門鈴大聲地響起。

 

 

 

Bucky看起來好像被嚇到似的看著Steve，Steve挽起了Bucky的手，

這時Bucky好像想說甚麼可是Steve不想聽到從Bucky的口裡說出祝你和女朋友幸福的話，因為他將來的幸福就在眼前。

 

 

 

 

Steve看進了Bucky的雙眼，

 

 

 

 

 

「我沒有女朋友！還有我...........我喜歡你！如果你拒絕的話我也不介意，可是我們可以至少從朋友開始嗎？」

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> # 在更新和睡眠之間我選擇了睡眠


End file.
